Scott Summers (Earth-7045)
The reluctant leader of the X-Men who shoots concussive blasts from his eyes, Scott Summers has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. Cyclops has been deputy leader of the X-Men since his teen years and has seen the team go through a myriad of changes. Marrying the his long-time love, Jean Grey, Scott later had a son, who would grow-up to become Cable. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Optic Blasts' *'Spatial Awareness': Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. *'Energy Resistance': Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities *'Expert Pilot': Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he shares with his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of the X-Men and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. *'Expert Martial Artist': Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat, holding black belts in judo and aikido. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat six normal men with his eyes closed, and he has in the past held his own against dangerous hand-to-hand enemies. Weaknesses *'Genetic Flaw': Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. *'Power Regulation Disability': Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. *'Recharge Intervals': Scott requires time between his optic blasts to recuperate. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Cyclops's Visor': The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. **A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. *'X-Suit': The current costume of Cyclops is a variation of the basic costume designed by Charles Xavier, Professor X, to their first and original X-Men. The costume was designed for body protection and ideological identification with the public, marking him as a superhero. Cyclops wears a suit made of Kevlar, which is fire retardant among others defensive properties. The uniform also offers a certain level of resistance to electric shocks, force impacts and others basic types of attacks. Transportation X-Men Blackbird Trivia *Following a childhood head trauma, Cyclops is unable to shut off his optic blasts at will and must therefore wear a visor, glasses or contacts with ruby quartz lenses that block the beams. *Scott frequently listens to the radio. *Scott is very close to his mother in law Elaine Grey who acts as a motherly figure toward him. The two continued to be close even after the temporary death of his wife Jean Grey. *Each of the Summer Brothers has a signature energy color: Scott has red, Alex has blue, and Gabriel has yellow. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Optic Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Summers Family (Earth-7045) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Grey Family (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Cyclops